Forgotten Pasts: Furious Rose
by Tyrablaze
Summary: He began as a normal reploid. He died as an accused Maverick. Survived the cold but died in the heat. The story of Axel Red... A furious rose


"Hey Axle! Ya comin'? Hunters gonna be here soon so we'd best get outta here." Whispered my friend, Cold Cougar as I tightened my grip on the bag. Inside the sack was our loot; jewelry, pictures, and vases. So far everything had gone according to plan; we got into the museum, knocked out all the security guards, stole the stuff we wanted and were getting out when we accidentally crashed into a security guard that had recovered. We killed him but before he died, he alerted the other guards and Maverick Hunters. Normally Maverick Hunters wouldn't have dealt with this but we had something they wanted. Cold Cougar killed three humans three days ago. It was justified because the humans were abusing reploids, but not in the eyes of the Maverick Hunters. They assumed Cold went Maverick and now were hunting him down. And me also.   
  
"Ya, ya, just a minute." I replied as I shifted the bag to my other hand. Charging up my blaster, I fired a vine out and smashed the window. "Lets go."   
  
We began moving towards the window silently and fast as approaching footsteps grew nearer.   
  
"FREEZE MAVERICKS!!" shouted a voice as the door slammed open. I whirled around and threw myself to the ground as two plasma blasts flew close overhead. Using my blaster, I fired out two vines, wrapping one Hunter up and tripping the other. Cold gave a loud scream as a plasma blast seared off his arm. Charging his blaster up, he fired an icy blast at the hunter, freezing him to the ground. I used my vine whip and smashed the frozen Hunter, smiling as icy shards and metal flew everywhere.   
  
"We have to go now!" I shouted as I grabbed the bag of loot. Cold stumbled to his feet and ran after me, blood streaming from where his arm would have been. Together we jumped out the window and landed on the ground. Tightening my grip on the stolen goods, we dashed down the dark streets, jumping over cars and ducking into dark alleys. Finally we reached our hiding place, an abandoned building.   
  
"Dat was a close one dere." Hissed Cold Cougar. "Goot thing we got outta dere in time."   
  
"Whatever." I replied as I looked through the bag. Nothing was damaged. "We can't sell this stuff. People will know it was stolen."   
  
"So all dat work was for nothing?" cried Cold as he bolted out of his chair. I nodded my head. "But dat ain't right! We worked hard! I'm gonna take that stuff and sell it tomorra mornin'! We'll be able to get some money, you just wait and see!"   
  
"No ya ain't. We're ditching this junk. We have no use for it." I said as I eyed Cold. He still had his blaster hand and I watched as he slowly raised it. Tackling him, I wrapped a hand around his neck and began to tighten it.   
  
"You'd kill me? Your friend?" he gasped as I tightened my grip.   
  
"You ain't my friend. You'd steal this loot and sell it when I was asleep. Your days are dun for." I hissed as he raised his blaster and froze one of my arms. Screaming, I let go as he punched outward, hitting the frozen arm and smashing it. I gave a scream of pain and fury as I tackled him and threw him towards the wall. Pummeling and kicking him I gave a small smile as finally his chest caved in revealing circuits and wires. Reaching in, I grabbed some wires and tore them out.   
  
"Axle… Why?" he gasped as blood began flowing out from his chest.   
  
"Why? Because." I replied as I wrapped my hand around his neck and snapped it.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"500 credits." Said the large black gryphon Reploid as he pushed the small silver-blue coins across the table.   
  
"Wait, I got you dat jewel and we agreed on 600 credits!" I cried as I lashed my vine arm. After losing my right arm, I got it replaced with a long thorned vine.   
  
"If you could get it in a day. It took you two days. 500 credits." He said. I raised my vine arm, ready to grab his neck. "You're surrounded. You attack me, you'll be retired." He sneered. Surrounding him were his henchmen, all with clubs, blasters, or beam sabers. Lowering my vine arm, I took the money and stormed out. Stepping into the rain I began to walk down the street towards the club I visited. Entering, I slid into my chair by the counter and ordered an oil martini and began to drink it.   
  
"What's a stud like you doin' in a dump like dis?" whispered a sultry voice from my side. Looking over, I saw a slender and beautiful female Reploid. She was wearing a skintight leather miniskirt and a black leather bikini top.   
  
"Leave me alone." I hissed as I turned back to my drink.   
  
"Come on babe, I can make you feel much better." She whispered as she slid a hand down my chest. I brushed it away and got up to leave. "Hey, don't be leaving so soon, you'll feel great when we're done. You can even use that hand of yours for some-   
  
"I said I wasn't interested." I said as I pulled my hand out her chest. She slumped to the floor, holding her hand against the gaping wound in her chest. Walking outside, I stepped back into the rain. I gave a hoarse laugh as humans and reploids alike scampered around trying to stay dry or reach the places they were going to. "Everyone has a place and a person to go to… but me… I have no place. I have no purpose. Or not yet at least." I mused to myself as a person stepped out from an alley.   
  
"I couldn't help but over hear your thoughts. I have a job for you. I pay well." The man replied. It was a human wearing a long trench coat and fedora.   
  
"Very well. Name the job." I said as I look down at him.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Where is everyone?" I mumbled to myself as I huddled in the room. For three months I worked secretly in the Reploid Forces facility hidden deep in a mechanical jungle. There I spent my days guarding the Orbiter Engine. I didn't know what it did and frankly I didn't care. All I knew was it was worth a great deal of money. And I had to protect it. Suddenly there was a click and a hiss of air as the door slid open. In walked an azure Reploid, his blaster at ready. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"   
  
"Nothing." He said as he raised his blaster at me. "I just want the Orbiter Engine."   
  
"Are you a thief or something? You can't just take what you want that easily. Go home, kid." I sneered at him. He looked and sounded like a kid. "Otherwise I'll call the Maverick Hunters." The azure Reploid gave a small laugh at the last statement.   
  
"Do as you wish. Now. Tell me where the Engine is!"   
  
"I told you. You can't get it so easily. You'll have to fight me for it." I said as I flicked my vine arm.   
  
"If that is the easier way to persuade you, so be it." He replied as he prepared his blaster and prepared to battle. Circling each other, I looked for an opening, my vine arm twitching.   
  
"Hey… You'd better watch your mouth… I'll do whatever it takes to win! Let the battle begin!" I shouted as I lunged at him. 


End file.
